


Filthy

by Gay_Panic



Series: Catradora Hell [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: Adora sometimes found herself sitting on a closed toilet, long legs drawn to her chest and gazing down at her girlfriend. Catra would be fully clothed and completely emerged in water.





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write gay shit

Adora sometimes found herself sitting on a closed toilet, long legs drawn to her chest and gazing down at her girlfriend. Catra would be fully clothed and completely emerged in water. Her nose would poke out and crinkle whenever Adora would open her mouth to speak. The blonde's lips would clamp shut right away.

Except today Catra gave no warning when she'd have one of her break downs in their tub. Adora kicked off her high heels, running long fingers through her mess of a hair. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth as her bright eyes looked around their empty room.

Now when Adora came home, Catra would be spread across the couch. Her head hanging back as she gazed at some unnecessarily dramatic television series she had found. The second she met her girlfriends eyes she'd smirk and say her name in such a way that sent shivers down Adora's spine.

Except today Catra wasn't there to say it. Adora heard the faint sound of water falling as one lifted their arm and flicked it. The girl sighed, and walked down the hall. She dragged her fingers along the wall as she hummed a tune. Catra didn't look at her when she opened the door. "What'cha doing?" Adora asked. She leaned her body against the door frame. The darker girl didn't look her way, but slowly her lips came up from beneath the water.

"Dying," she replied. Adora sighed and peeled off her dark tights.

"What for?" Adora asked as she continued the action. Her skin glistened in the bathroom lights. She stepped over Catra's socks and sat upon the toliet.

The two colored eyed girl snorted humorlessly. "What for? Many reasons Adora," she hissed. It wasn't aimed towards her so Adora didn't respond. She simply dipped her finger tips into the warm water. "My scars itch terribly today and I felt filthy. I just wanted to tear my skin off." The girl rested her head against the wall and her eyes fluttered shut. Her neck was long and gorgeous. "Gee I know I should've called you. Talked to you about it, it'd make your ride home less boring. Maybe you'd stop listening to your shitty music too."

Adora sighed and looked at her girlfriend, who opened her eyes slowly once more. They looked dull as she met her gaze. The blonde peeled her shirt off. "Good god what are you doing now?" Catra whispered. Adora ignored her as she shucked off her skirt, standing up and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Scoot," she said. Catra huffed through her nose and did as she was told. Adora seated herself behind her. She buried her face into the brown hair and nuzzled. "Coconut?"

"Coconut," Catra replied. She scooted closer and sighed softly, interlocking Adora's fingers as she circled her arms round her waist.

Adora hummed and kissed her shoulder. "Do you feel filthy?"

Catra craned her head back and looked at her. She took a moment to respond. "No," she whispered. She squeezed her hand once, twice and inhaled shakily. "Not anymore."

They sat in the tub for a while longer, talking about there day. Then Adora led her to their room, pressing herself against the others body. "I love you,"

Catra didn't have to respond for her to know.


End file.
